


unprofessional

by kaegays



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, gonta's personality is a lil different, k-kinda? mostly fluff but its not tooth rotting happy sweet fluff, kaede not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaegays/pseuds/kaegays
Summary: "She found her place.(He almost adds ‘Both in the organization, and in his heart’, but shakes the thought away immediately. Too cheesy.)"





	unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a week old but i didn't have a title for it and i suck at titles  
> ANYWAYS it was just some quick talentswap gokumatsu with supreme leader gonta and aikido master kaede lol.......... bc it just came to mind n i'm trying to get better at shippy fics
> 
> i have two other fics to finish up and post but Who Knows when i'll actually do that

She seemed far too delicate to be put in such a situation. He knew better, of course, but he couldn’t help thinking it unfair that it had to be her. She didn’t belong in that kind of position. She never did. From the moment she first faced him, she seemed out of place… But somehow, she fit in just fine all the same. She found her place.

 

(He almost adds ‘Both in the organization, and in his heart’, but shakes the thought away immediately. Too cheesy.)

 

He just wishes she didn’t have to. He would’ve liked to have met her on more equal grounds, been able to grow close without the hurdle of their positions. He isn’t one to linger on wishes and hopes though.

 

She was his bodyguard, and he was the one she was to protect. It made things a bit difficult, but they still managed. Because she was just plain stubborn and wouldn’t let something like that get in the way. He can’t say he’s protesting… Actually, he does, but he’s not. Contrary to his protesting of “This is unprofessional”.

 

“ _This is unprofessional,” She had mimicked, practically smiling with her whole body, her speech and well before and beyond that littered with her quiet giggles. Her words, which would’ve been a protest against it were she serious, were immediately contradicted when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, in for a kiss. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything but reciprocate the kiss. Slowly, gently, slipping his arms around her waist and pressing a little more into it. It wasn’t intended to do anything other than keep them close and convey their feelings without words, and it always worked._

 

He jumps a little when he feels hands on his shoulders, but all it takes is those light giggles– Unmistakably, without a doubt,  _her_  giggles– and he relaxes into her touch, a small smile turning up.

 

“You should say something when you do that.” It’s a minor complaint, he isn’t terribly upset by it. She bends over so they’re face to face, however upside-down hers is, smiling at him like she does oh so frequently. “You know it doesn’t matter to you. Because it’s me, right?” He’d be groaning right about now if he was on her level. She could be so…  _Smug_  about it sometimes. It was her own brand of ‘Endearing, but could easily be obnoxious were it literally anyone else.’ He just sighs and shakes his head, in a way that he intended to communicate an affectionate “What am I going to do with you?”

 

She doesn’t pick up on it, because it’s Kaede and she isn’t the most observant person there is. He doesn’t mind that she misses the message or the tone, because somehow it’s just kind of silly to see her make a face and puff her cheeks at him like she was frustrated or upset or something. She’s quick to move on though, huffing and puffing a little bit before peeking over his shoulder at what he was working on, humming a little bit while she went over it.

 

…Sometimes, she reminded him a bit of the child she started out as. She’s changed, but still very recognizably Kaede.

 

“ _I’m gonna protect you when I grow up!” She’d proclaimed, loud and proud and showing it with every ounce of her being. She hadn’t been kidding, but he looked at her like she was crazy, and wasn’t afraid to voice his confusion._

 

“ _But…You’re a girl? Gonta should be the one protecting you!” He hadn’t meant anything bad by it, but she clearly wasn’t having it. A look, a light bop on his head, and she’s scolding him. “Girls can protect boys! And that’s what I’m gonna do! Sorry, I don’t make the rules!”_

 

It was kind of aggressive, but he sees just how serious she was about wanting to protect him, now. He’s flattered, he supposes. He certainly isn’t complaining about being close to her so frequently. It feels like that was so long ago… And really, it was. They were still children back then, not even in junior high yet. Time goes by so slowly. It felt like it was forever before he saw her again. And now…

 

He peeks at the calendar in the corner of his eye, at the circled date on it.

 

…She doesn’t have to know about that day.

 

Though, the look in her eyes when he looks over to her tells him his thoughts on it might not matter now.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say there's actual info on this whole thing but there never really is with me
> 
> anyways thanks for reading u guys hopefully it was okay!! literally even just a kudos or a meme ass comment or like idk Anything is appreciated  
> if u have anything to point out with criticisms also please let me know if u feel like it!!!! i do wanna put out better quality stuff


End file.
